1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a sector gear and, more particularly, to a sector gear that can reduce the size of a gas-insulated switchgear having the sector gear.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, a gas-insulated switchgear (GIS) is an instrument that functions to intercept an electric current when a current accident occurs, and is formed by installing a circuit breaker, a disconnector, a grounded switchgear unit, an instrument current transformer, a bus bar, etc., in a grounded metal tank which contains sulfur hexafluoride (SF6) gas having high insulating and arc-suppressing characteristics. A gas-insulated switchgear is the preferred type of switchgear for a power switchgear and is advantageous in that it can realize the small size of transforming stations, improves safety and operational reliability, is easy to operate, maintain and repair, and provides the desired environmental protection. Gas-insulated switchgears are configured in the form of two- and three-phase switches, and various gas-insulated switchgears have been developed which realize two- and three-phase switches that can be easily and safely operated and which can reduce the size of the space required to install the switchgear.